


A Game Called Love

by Ydenozai



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydenozai/pseuds/Ydenozai
Summary: First time writing, I would apologize for any wrong grammars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, I would apologize for any wrong grammars.

**_What is this sensation_ **  
**_That change my emotion_ **  
**_This feeling becomes my inspiration_ **  
**_Being with you is like a devotion_ **

        They met in the most fucked up way possible, with him taking pictures of his illegal dealings, then getting caught by him. I tried escaping his clutches but the more I tried to run away, the more I excite the beast in him. He made me experience the world of pleasure and pain. He made me realized that the world is not all sunshine's and rainbows, that a dark corner always exist. i thought after that I would not be able see him again and everything I experienced in his hand will be locked away in the past. But I think fate really hates me, because fate has found a way to bring that darkness back into my life. We met again and again until he became a constant person in my life and saving me in dire situations became a normal thing between us. No matter how much I tried to stay away, he stills comes back in my life. Its like life has decided to play with me. _  
_

        I don't know how it all happened or when it all started but I started to feel something for him and whatever this is, it scared the hell out of me. I don't want to put a name on it because I don't know if he feel the same way, although I think he already had a clue and that what scares me the most. He's a dangerous person, He's the type of person I would surely hate and the type that I want to capture through my viewfinder. So why? why do I keep eye on all the bad things he ever did? Why am I conflicted to choose between my career and his safety? why do I have to choose? So many question but I can't find any answer. This person who became a constant person in my life, that I'm willing to go against what I believe in just to keep him safe because no matter how much I tried to deny it, I will always choose you. My brain said to stay away but my heart can't run away from you.

**_Meeting you was fate_ **  
**_Knowing you was the best_ **  
**_I know it's not to late_ **  
**_Cause you're special among the rest_ **

The first time I laid my eyes on you, It's like a predator catching sight of it's prey. The more you tried to escape my grasp, the more you excite the beast in me. I know you're different from all the people I have met. You practiced the opposite of what they do, You and your crazy whims, confused and amuse me so much. You are the light in my world full of darkness. Most of all, you are the only one, who I let inside my home and be a part of my life. You a mere photographer, the very opposite of what I am, is the one who holds my heart. At first It shock me when I felt it. I don't know what it is at first, I tried burying it in the deepest part of my heart. And it wasn't easy, and I think when it concerns you things are never easy. I always remember the first time I almost lost you, because that was the first time I lost control of myself just to get you back.

       When I met you, it's like being born again and experiencing every first times in my life. And for the first time in my life. I felt fear, the fear of losing someone important to me. I don't know how it all happened or when it all began. All I know is that, I woke up one day with you worming it's way through the deepest part of my heart and it weakens me. It was me who got caught in the trap I created.

_**As time goes by** _   
_**I know  I can't lie** _   
_**This feeling is hard to hide** _   
_**And without you I can't survive** _

 When I first saw you with someone else. I feel jealousy and anger. I'm mad at you and mostly I'm mad at myself for feeling that way. I know I might not be the only one and no matter how much I deny it, It hurts to see you with someone else. I tried getting myself drunk to drown away the image of him in your arms but that didn't help. I really thought your going to stay with but you came back home, you came back to me. While laying here beside you, all my anger fades away but I started to doubt my worth to you. And to make matters worse another person in your life came. He was very familiar with you and he knows so much about what's going on between us, that I started to question who is this person to you? all of this people complicates our relationship more. The self doubt increases, it made me feel restless. How can I be your equal, How can I make you look at me and really see me. 

          To know more I investigated a case connected to you and it leads me to the guy you were with the other night. But because of my carelessness, I was caught by him and he made me choose between you and my career. And we both know I made that decision a long time ago, I have chosen my passion and let you go. But I regret choosing to give you up, It feels like loosing meaning to my life. That night I realized I can't lose you. And like a predator hunting it's prey, you found me. I see the rage in your eyes. I tried hurting you and run away but with your touch, your kisses and the way you held me in your arms, I completely surrender myself to you. That night you made me realized that I can't live without you. I feel so small and weak because that is the truth I tried to deny. I know I can't hide this feeling anymore and no matter how insignificant my presence is to your world, even though I don't deserve to stay by your side. I will because I want to and the only way to stay is to be of value in your world.

**_Your smile becomes my happiness_ **   
**_Your tears becomes my sadness_ **   
**_To have you is full  of sacrifices_ **   
**_Being with you will be filled of disguises_ **

You've been missing again, you foolish brat what have you gotten yourself into. Are you trying to run away again but I wont let you. In a place I least expected is where my man found you. The moment you step foot in our home, I already want to extricate the reason on why you have left me again but seeing the look on your face, Oh my love--you look so devastated. I know you are lying to me, I know you well enough that you can't hide things from me but I will humor you. I wont ask for the truth because the look on your face and the fire in your eyes is the answer I was looking for and the truth is I'm afraid of what I've seen in your eyes. It hurts that you still doubt me, that's why I have to reeducate you again, in the way I know. I once again made you feel the pleasure and the pain but the act doesn't satisfy me, it just left me drained. Under the shower, I let all the sadness and the hurt be wash away.

           It's funny-- I, the king of the underworld is wrap around your little fingers, Oh darling, you don't even know how much power you have in your hands. Why can't you see it, You are my happiness, You are my sadness, My strength and my weakness. You are my life, I can give you anything you wanted, I will throw away everything if that's what you wish for, just to make you stay by my side. So why do you still doubt what's between us, Why can't you see how valuable you are. There is no amount of money or power that can be compared to you. And if you really wish to be free, I would let you. If the answer you were looking for is out there, then go. i will let you go for now, for you to stay by my side.

**_Loving you I never regret_ **  
**_Even though it really hurts_ **  
**_I choose to stay by your side_ **  
**_Even though it means suicide_ **

          I have found the answer I was looking for. The answer made me regret ever doubting my worth to you. I should have seen it but I was so blinded by my insecurities. How did I not see when the proof is right there in front of me. How can I be so blind when you are always there when I needed you the most. You are the answer to every question in my life. You are the missing piece of my life. But it's already to late, I hope you can forgive. Now here I am at the brink of death with no hope in sight. i can feel the edge of the knife at the back of my neck. I can feel my life slowly slipping out of my reach. I'm scared of leaving you, without saying goodbye. However fate really do favor us huh, you came again and save me, you never once failed. But it might not be the same for my captor. i don't know how can a person do such a thing for love while here I am still denying what I feel for you.  
          I'm astounded with the people around you. How can they have the courage to play this game. How can they bet their own life just for you to notice them. It's crazy and dangerous. But if this is the only way to stay by your side then so be it. I will watch your back and never leave your side. I don't care anymore because right here, right now in the middle of the night while fighting for our lives. I know that I will never let you go. I will cling tightly to the chains that bind us together and jump with you to the ends of the abyss.

_**What I feel for you is real** _  
_**Never think that's it's only a deal** _  
_**I love you with all my heart** _  
_**I wont let anyone break us apart** _

         It doesn't surprised me that you got yourself in trouble again however that doesn't lessen the fear of losing you. It just increased knowing you're out there with your life at risk. My men tried to stop me from going after you. They are concerned for my well-being, but what they don't understand is my life is out there in the midst of all this danger. I always want to be there for you, to make you depend on me more, yes it's selfish, because when it comes to you I become a different person. The danger and sacrifices are all worth it because I got you back in my arms, where you truly belong, the one place I can keep you safe. Although we both know being beside me puts you in more danger, and I apologized for that-I'm a greedy person, I'm possessive and selfish man. I want everything and you are my everything that is why I can't let you go. I'm glad you have found your answer even though you refuse to tell me I can see it your eyes that the answer you were looking for leads you right back to me, right in my heart where you truly belongs. I will do anything to protect you because for the first time I have found the true meaning of happiness and I know you also feel the same way.  
        That's why right here, right now in the middle of the night while fighting for our lives. I will surrender myself to you and together we'll go down to ends of the abyss.

 


End file.
